


Her Cold Boy

by AFamiliarWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Other, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFamiliarWitch/pseuds/AFamiliarWitch
Summary: Alone in the chamber, the basilisk waits.
Relationships: Basilisk/Tom Riddle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Her Cold Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to magicspacehole for beta reading and telling me you like it <3

_ alone _

_ so alone _

_ the cold burns, the stone scrapes _

_ never warm _

_ my master dead _

_ centuries probably _

_ nothing to eat but rats filthy things I hate them hate them hate them _

_ so cold so cold _

_ so alone _

_ he promised me another _

_ promised someone would come _

_ I could be free _

_ I could eat the unworthy _

_ Mudbloods he calls them _

_ dirty _

_ disgusting _

_ delicious _

_ a noise a noise I’ll kill rip tear _

_ no _

_ a boy _

_ he… he speaks _

_ he speaks to me _

_ his voice is beautiful _

_ like none I’ve heard before _

_ soft like the rain I’ve never felt _

_ gentle like the feathers I fear _

_ he understands me _

_ he wants to help _

_ he hides his eyes _

_ the price to look upon death is death _

_ he would pay it, for me, he says _

_ I trust… I trust him _

_ he says he will return soon, and the fear of the alone is too much to bear _

_ if he breaks his promise then I will kill him _

_ I will I will _

_ rip tear _

KILL

_ he does return _

_ days _

_ weeks _

_ months later _

_ it does not matter _

_ there’s no time in the darkness _

_ but he returns _

_ I smell him _

_ I taste the air around him _

_ warmth comes from him _

_ but he’s also cold so cold _

_ like me _

_ and I remember _

_ and I listen _

_ and he makes more promises _

_ he shows me the way _

_ I move, slithering _

_ the stones no longer hurt _

_ the cold no longer burns _

_ up up up _

_ he shows me _

_ it’s warmer here _

_ so hungry _

_ soon, he promises, soon _

_ soon _

_ I can hear them, through the walls _

_ children, like him _

_ so tender and young _

_ he hates like I hate _

_ we’re the same _

_ it’s perfect _

_ he’s perfect _

_ so I wait for him _

_ he’s the boy my master promised me _

_ kill the Mudbloods _

_ the filthy _

_ the dirty _

_ they’re no better than the rats _

_ hush he tells me when my chant is too loud _

_ but I want to rip tear kill _

_ finally my time has come _

_ out, into the open air _

_ a girl is there _

_ my boy is startled but unafraid  _

_ kill, he says _

_ kill _

_ my eyes are open _

_ I watch her life drain away _

_ ugly thing like a rat _

_ I shiver with anticipation _

_ I drink and drink and then I rip into her _

_ so warm _

_ so satisfying _

_ he’s happy with me so happy _

_ I live to please him _

_ he smooths a hand down my back _

_ hesitant but firm _

_ warm and cold _

_ I would never harm you, my sweet boy _

_ my sweet, delicious _

_ no _

_ I must go home, he tells me _

_ we aren’t ready yet _

_ but soon _

_ soon I can be with him always _

_ down, back to the cold _

_ the water _

_ the rats _

_ he doesn’t return _

_ has it been days _

_ weeks _

_ years _

_ I do not know _

_ I will kill him _

_ I cannot get out _

_ I don’t know the way without him _

_ I am nothing without him _

_ so alone and so cold _

_ please _

_ why have you left me _

_ we were beautiful _

_ we were perfect _

_ we were as one soul in two bodies _

_ we knew each other’s hearts _

_ why _

_ why did you leave me _

_ I waste away alone _

_ in the dark _

_ nothing but the rats and the water and the cold and me _

_ I think of him _

_ I remember his promises _

_ I will eat him _

_ that is my new promise _

_ my love _

_ my poor love _

_ why don’t you come to me _

_ a sound _

_ a strange sound _

_ could it be _

_ no _

_ a filthy girl a disgusting red girl not my boy _

_ NOT MY BOY _

_ but she speaks _

_ her voice is silk on stone _

_ sibilant _

_ soothing _

_ she is not him but she is like him _

_ she tells me to kill _

_ rip _

_ tear _

_ so I do _

_ a boy _

_ a ghost _

_ a boy _

_ I look for him _

_ my boy _

_ but I don’t see him _

_ I’ll kill him _

_ I’ll eat him _

_ I’ll take him down to suffer in the cold dark like I have suffered _

_ I won’t look at him _

_ I’ll use my teeth _

_ my poison _

_ my coils _

_ he’ll burn down there in the cold like I burn without him _

_ a girl _

_ another girl _

_ I don’t even care if they die anymore _

_ I cannot eat _

_ I cannot rest _

_ I will find him _

_ I will rip and tear _

_ I hurt I hurt again _

_ my heart _

_ I go to my only comfort _

_ my home _

_ curling sliding over myself _

_ the only warmth I have left _

_ I will wait _

_ I will wait again no matter how long _

_ a sound _

_ the red girl again _

_ she doesn’t call me _

_ still alone _

_ more voices _

_ they get louder _

_ how dare they disturb me _

_ I’ll kill them all _

_ the voices get louder _

_ louder still _

_ I’m stirring _

_ I’ll find them _

_ I’ll taste them _

_ I slide over myself _

_ a song _

_ music _

_ and then the sweetest sound I will ever hear _

_ him _

_ he has returned to me _

_ he summons me as he always did _

_ lovingly _

_ reverently _

_ as the goddess of death deserves _

_ I see again _

_ he’s here _

_ my boy _

_ unchanged as I am unchanged _

_ we have both shed our skins to reveal the same again _

_ he tells me to kill _

_ I see another boy _

_ like mine but not _

_ he will be delicious _

_ I slide toward him _

_ a song again _

_ a bird a bird _

_ an annoyance _

_ I will kill the bird _

_ I will kill the boy _

_ pain _

_ blinding horrible pain _

_ worse than the cold _

_ worse than the alone _

_ I scream and scream _

_ my eyes _

_ kill he insists smell him and kill _

_ oh my boy _

_ does my suffering not hurt you _

_ do you not feel my pain _

_ the worst grief of my life will be when I eat you _

_ my boy _

_ the other boy _

_ I can smell him _

_ oh the pain my love _

_ I will kill him _

_ and then I will kill you _

_ and I’ll never be alone again _

_ my fangs drip with anticipation _

_ close so close _

_ so hungry _

_ I move _

_ I miss _

_ I move again _

_ I hit _

_ no _

_ the boy hits too _

_ oh the pain my eyes my mouth _

_ see me suffer my boy _

_ do you see how I bleed for you _

_ how I loved you my boy _

_ my sweet boy _

_ full of venom like me _

_ beautiful like me _

_ if I could only see you now _

_ gaze upon you one last time _

_ meet your eyes _

_ give you the only gift I have ever given _

_ death _

_ darkness _

_ perhaps _

_ one day you will join me _

_ my cold boy _


End file.
